Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) is an SCSI transport protocol form mapping of block-orientated storage data over TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) networks. iSCSI builds on two widely used technologies—SCSI commands for storage and IP protocols for networking. By carrying SCSI commands over IP networks, iSCSI is used to facilitate data transfers over intranets and to manage storage over long distances. The iSCSI protocol enables universal access to storage devices and storage area networks (SANs). These networks may be dedicated networks or may be shared with traditional Ethernet applications.
Conventionally, the security policy of each end of iSCSI secure connections need be defined with the knowledge of the IP address of the other end of the connection. This often makes configuration difficult. Additionally, the iSCSI standard has some restrictions on features such as limits on the length of CHAP (Challenge Handshake Authentication Protocol) secrets when authenticating on an unsecured connection, and the like. To allow smaller secrets, the iSCSI layer need have an interface to the IP layer to determine the security policy in effect on a connection.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method for allowing the security policy to be defined entirely on the target with target specific attributes, which eliminates the need for a chat interface between layers in the network protocol stack.